fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bones of the Banished
Bones of the Banished was a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure by Brett Schofield. It was first published online in issue 5 of Fighting Fantazine in 2011. Background - p.3}} Rules The adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Equipment List Cover and Illustrations Cover The cover was designed and illustrated by Natalie Gingerboom. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Brett Schofield. There were 10 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 39, 69, 81, 103, 110, 131, 169, 174, 202 and 246. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Bones of the Banished Locations *Plain of Bones Encounters Further Notes *A Hungarian translation was published in issue 7 of Kaland Játék Kockázat. It was translated by FireFoX. Errors * At (54) the text's first sentence specifically asks whether the hero owns a javelin or not. Unfortunately the story never specifically allows the character to obtain a javelin (one set is rusty and unusable, the other is used by some Lizard Men). In the third sentence the weapon is referred to as a spear. The usage of the two names here can be confusing. And while there are several locations in the story where spears are in the vicinity and there for the taking, there is only a single such weapon that is actually offered to the player: the Neanderthal Spear at (185), a throphy which is put on the altar inside Valgrek's tent and as such, lost to the player by this point. * Again at (54) if we fail the skill test, and also on (153), there is no explanation why Valgrek has disappeared from the back of the Tyrant King (assuming we arrived here from (169)). * At (64) when you fail the skill test you must turn to (222) instead of (177). * At (115) you must turn to (272) instead of (271). * After (132) Paru is completely ignored. This is mildly annoying at (238) where he could have helped against an enraged Wanushu – or at least could have died. A bit strange, but understandable at (110) (maybe he just isn't strong enough to help Wanushu instead of Sefu). But at (240) he must have been mentioned as one of those left behind. * At (153) the codeword Deyaled in itself is not enough. We also need to have the codeword Otnorb written to have the Brontosaur with us. Also the story completely ignores the possibility where we've arrived riding the Brontosaur, in which case the Deyaled codeword would be completely unnecessary at this point. * At (155) when you fail the luck test you must turn to (185) instead of (107), otherwise the Neanderthal Spear is not accessible. :* (185) appears to not be linked to previous paragraphs (closest are (206) and (155)). This makes it impossible to obtain the Neanderthal's Spear. * At (175) when you start towards north you must turn to (216) instead of (9), otherwise the Oldbone Necklace is not accessible. :* (179) appears to not be linked to previous paragraphs (closest are (246) and (36)). This makes it impossible to obtain the Oldbone Necklace. The followings are more nitpicks than errors. * At (110) Kuwi can only be with us if Wanushu is there as well. If Wanushu has been killed, Kuwi is either dead or left mourning next to his body. See Also *''Deathtrap Dungeon 3'' *Fan Written Fighting Fantasy *''Fighting Fantazine'' External Links *[http://fightingfantazine.bravehost.com/Fighting_Fantazine.html Fighting Fantazine] References Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom Category:Amateur Adventure Category:Fighting Fantazine 5 Entries